


Live Another Day

by onepageatatime715



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: A Court of Thorns and Roses - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, F/M, Illyrian Baby, Love, Mates, Shameless Smut, Smut, War, a court of mist and fury, a court of wings and ruin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: The fic contains spoilers for a Court of Wings and Ruin by Sarah J Maas.Inspired by a certain sinful scene in Chapter 39 of A Court of Wings and Ruin, featuring everyone’s favourite High Lord and Lady.All characters and names belong to Sarah J Maas.





	Live Another Day

It was the way his voice went hoarse, the way his eyes guttered, that made me press a kiss to his mouth as I laid a hand upon his chest and pushed him down upon the furs.

His brows rose, but a half smile appeared on his lips. “There’s little privacy in a war-camp,” he warned, some of the light coming back into his eyes.

I only straddled him, unfastening the button at the top of his dark jacket. The one below it. “Then I suppose you’ll have to be quiet,” I said, working my way down the front of the jacket until it gapes open to reveal the shirts beneath. I traced a finger over the whorl of tattoo peeking out near his neck. “When I saw you facing the king today…”

He brushed his fingers against my thighs. “I know. I felt you.”

I tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he rose onto his elbows, helping me remove his jacket, then the shirt beneath. A bruise marred his ribs, an angry splotch –

“It’s fine,” he said before I could speak. “A lucky shot.”

“With _what_?”

Again, that half smile. “A spear?”

My heart stopped. “A…” I delicately brushed the bruise, swallowing hard.

“Tipped in faebane. My shield blocked most of it – but not enough to avoid the impact.”

Dread curled in my stomach. But I leaned down and brushed a kiss over the bruise.

Rhys loosed a long breath, his body seeming to settle. Calm.

Then he spoke.

“When I faced the King today, I was terrified,” Rhys whispered against my skin. “Terrified that this would be all the time I had with you.” His lips grazed over the shells of my ear and my back arched involuntarily.

 _Rhys_.

“It was the thought of you – your smile.” He pressed a kiss to my neck, and I tilted my head slightly to give him better access. “Your laugh.” He nipped at my neck as he moved his body against me, and I groaned quietly, at the feel of him hard and ready beneath me. “Your scent.” Rhys licked over the spot where he’d kissed, and my core turned to fire.

But when my eyes met his, despite the growing desire between us, I saw the sadness and fear lingering in his gaze.

_Rhys._

My hands tangled in his hair, forcing him to meet my gaze.

_You are mine. And I am yours. Hybern will not sever us – he already tried, and he failed._

Rhys nodded, but his eyes were still shadowed, his mind still lost in dark thoughts.

So I kissed the bruise again. Moved lower. He drew idle circles on my shoulder, my back.

 _Hyrbern will not win_ , I murmured through the bond, reassurance battering against the darkness I felt in him.

I felt his shield settle around our tent as I unbuttoned his pants. As I kissed my way across the muscled pane of his stomach.

Lower. Rhys’s hand slid into my hair as the rest of his clothes vanished.

I stroked my hand over him once, twice – luxuriating in the feel of him, in knowing he was here, we were _both_ here. Safe.

Then I echoed the movement with my mouth.

His growls of pleasure filled the tent, drowning out the distant cries of the injured and dying. Life and death – hovering so close, whispering in our ears.

When I was done tasting Rhys, done worshipping him with only my mouth and hands, I slid upwards until my face was aligned with his, and I met his violet gaze with my own.

“You’re mine,” I murmured, and took pleasure in feeling him tremble with restraint beneath me. Then I lowered myself onto him, until he filled me to the hilt, and began to slowly, lovingly, ride him.

Rhys growled and made to sit up, but I pinned him down with a hand on each shoulder, ignoring his whimpered protest.

“Illyrian baby,” I cooed softly as he ruffled his wings, as if to highlight the fact they were trapped beneath us. He glowered up at me mockingly, his violet eyes dancing

“Better be careful how loudly you say that,” Rhys drawled. “Some Illyrian warrior might hear you and take offense.”

I rode him a bit harder and smiled down at him wickedly. “Does that mean the one who did hear me isn’t offended?”

_Feyre darling, it’s slightly difficult to be offended in my current position._

_Illyrian baby_ , I cooed again, this time through the bond. 

Then Rhys’s hands found my ass and gripped it solidly as he pushed himself into me, harder, faster, and I found myself arching my back in response, giving him more access to my breasts, which he leaned up to bite. I groaned at the feeling, at the feel of Rhys’s hands as he explored my body, and at the building heat in my core.

But I wasn’t done worshipping him yet.

My hands found his wings, pinned as they were beneath us, and Rhys practically growled as I began to run my fingers along them, tracing delicate patterns as I moved against him. Closer and closer to that sensitive spot.

Rhys was practically quivering as I focused my attention on his wings, trailing my fingers and my kisses along their delicate membrane and we moved against on another, never quite reaching the spot I knew he wanted me to touch. Waiting. 

 _Feyre_ , Rhys groaned through the bond, opening up the sensation I was eliciting from his wings to me. I shivered against him, ginning wickedly. 

Rhys groaned out loud as my fingers finally reached the crook of his wing, tracing the most sensitive spot with tenderness, and with a flash of his eyes, suddenly it was I who was pinned beneath him, his wings flared above us, nearly filling the tent.

 _Prick_ , I growled through the bond as Rhys moved inside me again.

Rhys grinned down at my wickedly, before lowering his mouth to my skin. Each spot he kissed, each place he bit, felt like skin turned molten as I writhed against him, whimpering as he worshipped me, tortured me in the exact ways he knew I liked.

 _Every damn Illyrian in this camp is going to hear you, Feyre darling_ , Rhys drawled through the bond. I found that I no longer care, not when some of the light had come back into his eyes, so as he thrust into me again, I didn’t hold back my moan. Rhys’s rumbling laugh was the only reply I needed as I began to shine – the glow with happiness for my mate. To banish the darkness from his eyes. To heal.

Rhys came with me as I glowed, muffling his roar in my shoulder and hair as he did so.

As he rolled over, he gathered me in his arms, cocooning us in his wings as he did so. I couldn’t help but reach up and trace the veins on his wings. Rhys shivered against me.

“Sleep, Feyre,” He murmured, drawing me ever closer to him.

And despite the noises around us, despite the wails of the dying and the broken, I drifted to sleep cocooned in his wings. We would live another day – together. And another, until there were no more threats against us, or our friends, or our people.


End file.
